


I was drawn by the fire

by Merideath



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, I suck at tags, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/pseuds/Merideath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He presses play on the movie and settles back among all the cushions that all of the couches in the apartments in the tower are infested with.  Bucky and Darcy are sitting on his right and he feels a bittersweet pang of jealously.  He is happy for them, really.  Bucky needs happiness and stability but Steve has wanted Darcy for months now.  Steve curls his hands into fists and ignores the way Bucky's hands are on Darcy's ass under her short skirt.  He glares at the TV and pretends that he is only watching the movie, but he has no idea what the characters are saying.  The only thing he can focus on is Darcy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was drawn by the fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nessismore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessismore/gifts).



> This smutlet was written for Nessismore. Who prompted me with Darcy/Bucky and Steve. "Darcy loses a bet".

He presses play on the movie and settles back among all the cushions that all of the couches in the apartments in the tower are infested with. Bucky and Darcy are sitting on his right and he feels a bittersweet pang of jealously. He is happy for them, really. Bucky needs happiness and stability but Steve has wanted Darcy for months now. Bucky's whispering things to Darcy that Steve can't quite hear. He doesn't look, just tightens his grip on one of the cushions, clenching his jaw a little bit, and resolutely ignoring the way Darcy has crawled into Bucky's lap. 

Steve curls his hands into fists and ignores the way Bucky's hands are on Darcy's ass under her short skirt. He glares at the TV and pretends that he is only watching the movie, but he has no idea what the characters are saying. The only thing he can focus on is Darcy. The little moans and noises she keeps making go straight to his cock. He is hard and throbbing and subtly lets one of the cushions fall in his lap. He is considering the best plan to slip out of the living room and have some time alone with his right hand when Darcy laughs. Her laugh is deep and rich, and Steve lets his gaze slide sideways. Darcy is shaking her head. "No. You're so fucking full of it, Buchannan," Darcy says with a wide grin as she pokes Bucky in the chest.

"I swear on Cap's shield, Kitten, but if you wanna make things interesting we can make a bet." Bucky grins and he captures her hand. Bucky glances at Steve and there is a wicked light in his eyes. Steve knows that look, has seen it repeatedly over a lifetime; it means nothing but trouble and mostly for him. "If you win I’ll buy you those ridiculous shoes you want, but if I win you do anything I say, doll. Anything." Bucky leers and Steve shifts uncomfortably and focuses his attention back on the TV.

"Deal," Darcy says and Steve hears the rustle of fabric, thinking that they are going now, but he couldn't be more wrong as suddenly the pillow hiding his erection is yanked away and a small pale hand is cupping him through his sweats.

"Darcy," Steve yelps, though later he will deny the high pitch of his voice, and he pushes her hand away with his face burning. "What the—”

"Oh,” Darcy says, her cheeks flushed red. She tucks her hair behind her left ear, small white teeth scraping against the side of her red lip as she glances between him and a grinning Bucky. “You win, Bucky." 

“I win, doll. You gotta do whatever I say, yeah? So wanna play a game, punk?” Bucky asks with a sharp grin and Steve’s eyes widen.

“What? Buck, you can’t mean—”

“What do you think, doll? You wanna fuck the good Captain here? Wrap that gorgeous mouth around Captain America’s cock?” Bucky leans forward snaking his hand up between Darcy’s legs, making her moan.

“Bucky!” Steve says through gritted teeth.

“No, not Captain America. I want Steve,” Darcy says, eyes on Bucky as she licks her red painted bottom lip. “Tell me what you want me to do.” 

“What do you think about that, Stevie boy? You want Darcy to climb into your lap or drop to those pretty little knees?” Bucky asks and Steve’s gaze drops to Darcy’s mouth. “On your knees, doll,” Bucky orders, voice commanding, eyes dark and grin turning feral.

“I don’t think—” Steve starts.

“Then don’t think,” Darcy says and curls her hands into the elastic of his sweats as she sinks to her knees in front of him. Steve swallows hard, his skin feels too tight, and the room seems so very bright and warm. She pulls on his waistband and he automatically shifts his hips up allowing her to pull his sweats down and expose him to her gaze and Bucky’s. 

He supposes it’s nothing Bucky hasn’t seen before; small army tents and too many years living in flop houses means he has nothing to hide from Bucky. Darcy is another matter altogether, but when she makes a happy little humming sound and leans down to lick a stripe along his cock, the bubble of anxiety in his chest dissipates and his entire thought process derails. His whole world narrows to the press of her hands on his thighs and the wave of dark hair tickling his skin. Her tongue teases the underside of his cock, and then her red mouth envelops him; he can barely breathe.

“Touch yourself, doll,” Bucky says with a wolfish grin and Steve moans, his hips jerking at the thought. He can’t see her hand move but he can feel the shifting of her body between his spread knees; can feel the hitch of her breath and the humming turn to a moan around his cock. Steve gasps her name. “Oh, I think our Captain liked that, doll. Why don’t you give him a little taste.”

“Bucky,” Steve groans as Darcy tightens her hand around the base of his cock to keep him from choking her. Darcy’s teeth gently scrape along his length as she raises her hand to his mouth, damp fingers brushing against his lips. He opens his mouth and flicks his tongue along her fingertips. She tastes of salt and earth and sweetness and he wants more; wants bury his head between her legs, and taste her, but this is not his game it’s Bucky’s. He wraps his hand around her wrist, holding her hand still as he opens his mouth to suck every last drop of dew from her fingers. His tongue curls and teases against the pads of her fingers as her tongue teases against his cock. 

He lets her fingers slip from his mouth and loosens the hold on her hand. He makes the mistake of looking down at lips around his cock, crimson lipstick smeared around her mouth, her blue eyes wide and dark. “Christ, Darcy I’m gonna—” he says brushing his left thumb along Darcy’s cheek to the corner of her mouth. He feels cool metal against his right hand where he had been gripping the back of the sofa.

He looks to the right to see Bucky’s metal fingers lacing with his, and his knuckles are white as he grips Bucky’s hand tight enough to break bones if it wasn’t made of metal. Bucky chuckles darkly as he fists himself and Steve gaze drops back to the girl between his knees swallowing him down. His hips jerk up and Darcy curls her hand against his hip to help hold him still. 

All he can think is of the warm wet of her mouth around him, her tongue flicking against him, the cool metal under his fingers as the world turns white behind his eyes as he comes. When he’s done, he frees his hand from Bucky’s grip and doesn’t bother to look at him; he just scoops Darcy up off the floor and into his lap. He brings their mouths together and tastes himself as he curls his tongue against hers, feeling the scratch of her short nails on the back of his neck and the press of her breasts against his chest.

He kisses her till they are both panting and he feels Bucky’s hand on his shoulder. “Christ,” Steve mutters and lets his head fall on Darcy’s shoulder as Bucky laughs. The laugh is full bodied and open, free from the ghosts that haunt him and Steve smiles against Darcy’s warm skin and breathes in her scent, and lets the warmth sink into him before the moment ends. 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from 'Fire' by Noah Gundersen. It's a song full of Bucky and Steve feels.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Now I'm going to go write some fluff and crack and fluffy crack and Crazy Darcy. :oP


End file.
